


Various Drabbles & Drips

by doolabug



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: a collecting place for short bits originally posted on LiveJournal





	Various Drabbles & Drips

Title: The Button, Part II  
Rating: PG

"Jack, hold still!" 

"Get it loose, dammit!"

"I'm trying, but you have to HOLD STILL."

"It hurts."

"Well, you pulling on it won't help any. How did you get it stuck in there like that?"

"How should I know, mate? I was focused on something else entirely."

"This has never happened befo.... goddamnit, hold still I say... and stop yanking. Let me do it."

"Ahhhh! Careful! Handsomely now, mate!"

"There. You're free. Come here and let me rub it."

"Won't be doing that again."

"Jack. Its really quite simple. Just pull my breeches out of the way and your hair won't get caught in the buttons."

 

Title: Cuffs  
Rating: Teen and Up

Jack locked the manacle securely in place around Commodore Norrington’s wrist. The thick cuff of iron fit snugly around the man’s arm, from just below the palm to nearly halfway up his forearm. His other arm was restrained in the same manner, chains running from the manacles to rings in the wall. Jack stepped back to survey his work. Norrington pulled against his bonds, muscles flexing and fists balling with the effort. The sharp edges of the manacles cut into his skin, bruising the tender flesh.

“What do you mean, Sparrow!” he demanded. “You will release me at once!”

“Oh, I think not, Commodore. In fact, I rather like you… trussed up.”

Norrington strained again, but the iron had no give. He looked at Jack for a long moment with an unreadable expression. “Well, the least you could do is remove my coat.”

“But Commodore,” said Jack as he stepped close to push the snowy white cuff of Norrington’s uniform coat up his arm, “that’s the best part.” And pulling aside the shirt sleeve, he leaned in to lick a hot path from James’s palm, across the manacle, and to the soft skin inside his elbow.

James watched the pirate’s progression, his mouth and chin burrowing under the coat cuff as his tongue flicked against the pulse at his elbow, and knew he was lost.

 

Untitled Poem  
Rating: PG

skirts of weed  
eyes of pearl  
black as sin  
she's Jack's girl

eyes of green  
wig powdered and curled  
an enchanting grin  
he's Jack's world

ship or man  
a choice to mourn  
he can't have both  
Jack's heart is torn

to a pirate's life  
the rogue was born  
adventure and freedom  
Jack's path is worn

a life of crime  
with that he's square  
but the Commodore isn't  
and he won't share

Jack must decide  
what's fair is fair  
piracy or passion  
what will he dare?

fate is fickle  
as Jack has learned  
if love is offered  
its not to be spurned

but change is good  
and bridges can burn  
if Jack's the prize  
the Commodore might turn

 


End file.
